Lettre à Cloud
by Zack's Dream
Summary: Je souhaiterais à l’instant où je t’écris cette lettre te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre mon cœur qui, trop heureux de ce doux contact, s’emballerait pour suivre une folle allure indomptable, si insaisissable ..." Cloud X Zack


Titre : Lettre à Cloud

Pairing : Zack/ Cloud

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Square Enix

Note personnelle : Un petit mot tout particulier à une personne très chère à mon petit cœur : Seoban. Cette fiction a été en partie écrite par ses soins. Mon cher Zackounet d'amour, je t'offre ce petit OS qui, je l'espère te plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous tous ^^

* * *

« Strife, vous resterez, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire ! »

Le dénommé Strife se mit au garde à vous dans un claquement de talon et un salue réalisé à la perfection

« Chef, Oui Chef ! »

Alors que ses camarades quittaient le terrain d'entraînement non sans le foudroyer du regard au passage, Cloud avait retrouvé une position naturelle et il attendait avec impatience que tout le monde soit parti pour être enfin seul avec son supérieur pour recevoir une remontrance digne de ce nom. Oui… Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il était convoqué ce n'était certainement pas pour être félicité sur ses récents exploits au cours de l'entraînement … Exploits qui avaient bien faillit coûter la jambe d'un de ses camarades si la chance ne s'était pas mêlait à cette affaire…

Le « chef » s'avança vers Cloud d'un pas décidé et il s'arrêta face à lui, le dévisageant gravement de son regard d'acier.

« Avez vous conscience de ce qui vient de se passer, Strife ?

- Oui Chef…

- Et ?

- Et… Je m'excuse ? ! »

Le Supérieur piaffa d'agacement tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Votre inattention à bien faillit blesser l'un de mes hommes ! Concentrez vous Strife ! C'est uniquement à ce prix que vous arrivez à intégrer le SOLDAT ! »

Cloud ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à répondre à cela… Le SOLDAT ! Il n'en avait plus rien a faire du SOLDAT ! Si cela ne tenait qu'a lui, il aurait démissionné de la Shinra une bonne fois pour toute. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait intégré l'armée pour devenir un héros comme Sephiroth mais ses ambitions avaient changé à l'instant même où il avait rencontré Zack…

A la simple pensée de ce prénom Cloud sentit ses yeux se voiler de larmes et le brûler légèrement. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas là ! Pas maintenant ! Il pinça les lèvres avec force pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer en pleurs. C'était tellement douloureux de penser à lui. Il lui manquait horriblement et ca, seuls une poignée de personne étaient capable de comprendre pourquoi.

Pour Cloud, Zack était tout ! Ils étaient devenus amis et puis au fil du temps, de plus en plus intime jusqu'à finalement former un couple atypique. De son coté, Cloud s'était toujours forcé de maintenir le secret. Il ne tenait pas à être regardé différemment par ses camarades qui penseraient certainement que des passe-droits lui serait octroyés pour fricoter avec les « boss ». Zack lui se montrait nettement moins réservé ! Il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher à quiconque les sentiments qu'il avait envers Cloud. Au contraire, il les revendiquait presque fièrement, comme si cela lui conférait une certaine force. D'ailleurs, cette différence avait souvent était source de conflit pour eux. Zack ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cloud tenait à se point à vivre dans le secret comme un pestiféré et inversement, Cloud pensait, à tors ou à raison, que dévoiler leur relation ne ferait que leur apporter des ennuis.

Mais maintenant, il était bien trop tard pour tout cela. Trop tard pour regretter le mode de vie qu'ils avaient eut et trop tard aussi pour le modifier.

« Vous m'écoutez Strife ? »

Cloud sursauta vivement avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre le sa voix la plus audible et convainquante possible.

« Oui Chef ! »

Il regarda son supérieur avec colère. Ce que cela pouvait être détestable de se faire constamment appeler par son nom de famille. Les entraînements étaient bien plus intéressants lorsque c'était Zack qui s'en occupait ! Il savait les rendre attractif et il avait toujours une parole d'encouragement pour tout le monde. Il était compréhensif, indulgent et humain, tout simplement…

Qu'il était loin ce temps des entraînements avec Zack … Pourtant, trois mois, ce n'est pas si loin que ca …

« Le SOLDAT Zack Fair ne tarissait pas d'éloges à votre sujet, Strife. Secouez vous un peu pour me prouver que Fair n'était pas un menteur ! Rompez !

« Oui Chef »

Dans un nouveau claquement de talons, Cloud salua son supérieur avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter le terrain qui servait pour les entraînements d'un pas rapide. Cette fois c'en était trop, ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et il les essuya d'un revers de manche en prenant la direction des dortoirs réservés aux unités d'infanteries.

Par chance, la petite chambre qu'il était contraint de partager avec trois autres camarades étaient vides. Certainement qu'ils étaient tous au réfectoire parti prendre leur déjeuner. Cloud s'effondra sur son lit où il laissa son mal être s'extérioriser. Zack…

Pour Cloud, le cauchemar avait commencé il y a un peu moins de trois mois de cela lorsque Sephiroth avait débarqué dans les appartements de Zack pour une raison apparemment urgente. Il ne s'était pas formalisé de la présence du blond chez le SOLDAT. Il était déjà dans la confidence depuis longtemps ! Ce jour là, Sephiroth avait sa tête des mauvais jours ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. D'un ton froid, presque détaché, il annonça à Zack qu'il était appelé sur les lignes de front pour mettre un terme à la guerre au Wutai qui durait maintenant depuis bien trop longtemps. La Shinra avait mandaté les membres de son élite directement sur le terrain, en première ligne afin d'achever le conflit une bonne fois pour toute. Pour Cloud, cette mission prenait une allure de couperet… Qu'est ce qu'il détestait être séparé de Zack ! Ces absences interminables lui laissaient toujours un arrière goût amer, celui de la solitude… Mais c'était ainsi qu'était rythmé leur vie. Des séparations, des retrouvailles, des missions…

Zack était parti quelques heures plus tard, juste le temps de faire son paquetage et de dire au revoir à Cloud dans l'intimité de leur petit appartement. A ce moment là, la mission avait parut anodine. Des missions de ce genre, Zack en avait déjà rempli par centaine et cela s'était toujours très bien passé. Pourquoi en serait-il différemment ? C'est donc avec un sourire et la promesse de rentrer rapidement que Zack était parti rejoindre les lignes de front au Wutai.

Pour Cloud, les premières semaines puis le premier mois avaient passés tranquillement. Il était habitué à tout cela. Dès qu'il voyait Sephiroth dans les couloirs, il s'empressait de lui sauter dessus afin de quémander quelconque nouvelle sur la guerre au Wutai et Sephiroth le rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, d'ici quelques jours Zack serait enfin de retour. Mais les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et le semaines en mois interminables. L'attente se faisait de plus en plus longues et le temps s'appliquait à s'écouler tout doucement rendant cette absence insurmontable.

Et puis il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de cela, Sephiroth avait débarqué dans la chambre que Cloud partageait avec ses camarades. Il avait ordonné à tout le monde de sortir afin de les laisser seul à seul. Au vu de son visage crispé, Cloud avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas et que si le général Sephiroth s'était payé le détour par les dortoirs de l'infanterie, ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il attendait avec une impatiente non dissimulée. Sephiroth lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et, une fois qu'il était certain d'avoir toute l'attention du blond, il avait lâché la nouvelle sans aucun préambule.

Zack est mort sur le front …

Cloud avait sourit nerveusement tout en détaillant son Général pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie au goût particulièrement douteux. Mais Sephirtoh n'avait jamais été réputé pour son sens de l'humour et le visage de marbre qu'il rencontra ne fit que confirmer son appréhension. Il avait fallut quelques secondes à Cloud pour réaliser l'importance et l'ampleur de ces quelques mots. Zack est mort … Complètement effondré, anéanti, Cloud avait du accepter cette vérité difficile : Zack ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il devrait continuer sa vie sans lui. Sans plus revoir son regard pétillant. Sans plus entendre son rire lénifiant. Sans plus pouvoir le serrer dans sans bras. Jamais … Sephiroth l'avait abandonné à sa tristesse se contentant de poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien affectueux.

Pour Cloud, les jours suivant cette terrible nouvelle furent difficiles à accepter. Il essayait de se persuader que non, ce n'était pas possible ! Que Zack reviendrait ! Il était SOLDAT Première Classe après tout ! Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ses espoirs étaient bien vains et que Zack avait regagné la Rivière de la Vie de laquelle il ne sortirait plus.

Allongé sur son lit, la fatigue et la tristesse avait fini par l'emporter dans le doux monde du sommeil. C'était tellement facile de dormir. L'espace de quelques heures on peut tout oublier ! Les soucis, la peine, les angoisses… Tout s'échappe de l'esprit lorsque les rêves ne sont pas peuplés de sombres cauchemars.

Trois petits coups frappés à la portes eurent tôt fait d'extirper Cloud à son repos. Il étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir. Une fois encore, c'est le respecté Général Sephiroth qui lui faisait face et le cœur de Cloud ne fit qu'un bond. Est ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est ce que Zack était de retour ?

Le Général entra et alla s'asseoir sur un lit vide. Cloud le regarda puis il claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de son aîné qu'il regardait avait appréhension

« Je te dérange, pardon »

Cloud secoua la tête doucement sur le coté pour le rassuré.

« Non, ca va »

Le général esquissa un sourire. Depuis le temps, il commençait à connaître Cloud et il savait pertinemment que même s'il était en pleine occupation, il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque. Il s'efforçait toujours de faire bonne impression

« Je t'apporte quelque chose qui t'est destiné. Tu sais que dans l'armée, par soucis de confidentialité, les courriers sont interceptés et gardés précieusement. »

Cloud vit Sephiroth fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une enveloppe blanche quelque peu froissée sur laquelle s'affichait l'écriture non appliquée de Zack. Le cœur de Cloud se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il reconnu l'écrire singulière de son compagnon

« Zack l'avait écrite pour toi. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les courriers venant du front. Elle n'a pas été ouverte rassure toi. »

Cloud prit la lettre dans sa main et Sephiroth se leva. Il lui adressa un semblant de sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte

« Profite en bien » lui dit il en sortant dans le couloir et en laissant Cloud, les mains crispées sur sa lettre.

Cloud déchira l'enveloppe fébrilement. Il extirpa la lettre et commença à la lire doucement, comme s'il voulait savourer chaque mot.

Mon très cher Cloud,

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que je suis parti pour cette mission, te laissant seul…Tout est sombre aussi ! Heureusement que Sephiroth a dit que la mission serai rapide ! Je le retiens celui là, dès que je rentre le file l'engueuler !

J'en ai marre de la Shinra et de ses missions. J'en ai marre d'être loin de toi constamment. J'ai bien envie de démissionner et j'y pense très sérieusement tu sais ? On pourrait quitter l'armée et monter notre petite affaire à Midgar. Que dirais tu d'un resto ? Je verrai bien en garçon de salle …

J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir te compter parmi nous pour cette mission! Pour être prêts de toi. Mais finalement tu es mieux en sécurité à Midgar, loin des lignes de front.

Ici, tout est compliqué ! Et ton absence me pèse, les nuits sans toi sont interminables, peuplées de cauchemars dans lesquels je te vois mourir sans que je ne puisse agir…

Je souhaiterais à l'instant où je t'écris cette lettre te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre mon cœur qui trop heureux de ce doux contact s'emballerait pour suivre une folle allure indomptable, si insaisissable ! Que j'aime cette sensation de perte de contrôle, tu es le seul à pouvoir me mettre dans un tel état.

Je souhaiterais te sentir te lover contre moi et passer mes mains le long de ton dos pour caresser ta peau si soyeuse ! M'arrêter aux creux de tes reins pour à nouveau remonter le long de ton échine.

Je souhaiterais enfuir ma tête dans ton cou pour y déposer des milliers de baisers furtifs qui ne manqueraient pas de te faire gémir ! Léger souffle si doux à mes oreilles…

Je souhaiterais prendre doucement possession de tes lèvres, les dessiner de ma langue pour ensuite partager un baiser plus profond, plus enflammé ! Et là fou de désir pour toi, j'ôterai un à un tes vêtements pour que nos corps se rencontrent, pour que nos peaux se collent dans un élan de passion éveillant chacun de nos sens !

La vérité ? C'est que tu me manques tellement … J'ai trop besoin de toi Cloud. J'ai trop besoin de t'avoir prés de moi. Il n'y que ca qui me fait tenir, me dire que bientôt je serai rentrer et que je vais de nouveau être avec toi.

Mais pour le moment, je suis loin de toi et tous mes désirs ne sont que des espoirs !

Bientôt je serai de retour et là, ils seront enfin réalité !

Ton Zack !!!

Cloud ressuya les joues nimbés de larmes et il replia la lettre qu'il rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration tant sa gorge était nouée. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il franchit et laissa ouverte derrière. Ses pas le guidèrent loin du dortoir, loin de la Shinra. Il désertait l'armée comme Zack avait finalement déserté sa vie ….

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus

Une review, ca fait toujours très plaisir ^^ Merci par avance !


End file.
